


Take the pain, take the violation

by crookedspoon



Series: Scripted Fantasies [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/F, Wordcount: 250
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, shooting porn just ain't enough. Sometimes, Harley needs something different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the pain, take the violation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #29 "whipped" at femslash100's drabble cycle: kinks and "Hard and Soft" at genpromt_bingo round 7.

Sometimes shooting porn ain't enough. 

Sometimes, Harley needs more. It's an organizational hassle because afterwards, she needs a clear schedule, or projects where markings don't matter. Lyla ain't psyched about picking out fill-in girls, but at the end of the day, Harley always gets what she wants. Which includes a loan of henchmen and equipment.

That done, she'd contact Selina, who runs the local cat café, among other establishments not so readily welcomed by the public.

Selina gives her a time. The place is always the same. "I take it we're not going to be alone?"

"Will that be a problem?"

"Not if I get my cut."

"Greedy bitch."

Selina laughs throatily and hangs up.

At the time in question, she receives Harley in full latex catsuit, a corset cinching her waist. Lawton and Santana unpack their cameras while Harley undresses.

When she's ready, she grasps the beam overhead and spreads her legs a little. Santana circles her, scouting for a good angle.

Selina starts out slow with the horsehair flogger, using light taps to warm Harley up. 

By the time she lays the leather whip aside, Harley's hands are cramping and her legs can no longer support her. A warm buzzing suffuses her whole body.

"You can let go now, Harley," Selina says, and catches her. "You've done so well."

This is the nicest part, drifting in Selina's arms, succumbing to her care. She can't thank her yet, not in words, but nuzzles into her touch, smiling and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Flagellation" by Zeromancer.
> 
> Hi there! Thanks for reading! I'm still [looking for Harley pairings to write](http://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/127860828900/to-my-fellow-harley-quinn-enthusiasts) until the end of September. Prompt me, please. :)


End file.
